Le petit train de la vie
by Bernie Calling
Summary: /Séquelle La coupe est pleine/ Pour Mimi Yuy. Après s'être rendu compte qu'il aimait Duo, Heero décide de tout mettre en œuvre pour attirer le natté, mais est-ce que la vie va leur permettre de vivre heureux ?


**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre** : friendship, romance. Tranche de vie.

**Rating** : K+

**Séquelle **: La coupe est pleine

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Quatre.

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien

**Note de l'auteur **: Pour Mimi Yuy puisqu'elle m'avait demandé la suite.

* * *

**Le petit train de la vie.**

* * *

AC 207

Un petit train descend d'Antibes vers Juan-les-pins. Ce n'est pas un vrai train, il est fait avec une jeep maquillée en locomotive qui tire trois remorques bâchées ressemblant à des wagons. Chacune d'elle peut transporter jusqu'à dix personnes.

Le conducteur sourit en voyant l'aubette qui sert à vendre les tickets. Il va retrouver celui qui est son compagnon depuis un an maintenant. Duo n'aurait pas cru trouver cette stabilité surtout avec tout ce qui lui était arrivé ces six dernières années.

Les choses ont été rapides, un peu comme dans un conte de fées, sauf qu'il contient deux princes charmants.

Si Duo se doutait qu'Heero viendrait le draguer après sa crise de jalousie. Il ne s'était pas attendu à un tel plan de sa part.

_Flash Back (AC 201)_

Comme tous les soirs, le natté se trouve dans l'appartement de Winner. Il y a une semaine que le blond a transmis à Yuy les coordonnées du bateau qui est à l'origine d'un malaise entre le natté et le métis. Un bateau qui a fait battre le cœur du châtain.

-« Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu chercherais le propriétaire de Monlulu ? » Interroge Maxwell.

Ils viennent de finir de mettre en commun les données récoltées sur leur enquête.

-« Si c'est fait. » Répond le blond en faisant un tas impeccable des dossiers qu'ils ont utilisé pour les déposer sur un coin de sa table de salon.

Il allume son portable personnel pour entreprendre son deuxième travail de la journée qui lui plait bien moins, mais lui rapporte bien plus.

-« Pourquoi ne me les as-tu pas données ? » S'indigne le natté en se redressant dans son fauteuil.

-« Parce que quelqu'un me les a demandées avant toi. » Avoue Winner d'une voix posée.

-« En quoi ça la concernait cette personne ? » Peste le châtain.

-« Elle m'avait promis de te les transmettre. J'ai cru que c'était fait. »

-« Bin non. » Bougonne Maxwell. « Je suppose que tu ne les as plus ? »

-« Non, mais aujourd'hui je n'ai pas le temps, je te les referai demain. » Répond toujours aussi calmement Quatre.

Mais au fond de lui, il bout un peu. En une semaine, Heero aurait pu trouver le temps de les donner à Duo. Encore une chance qu'il avait trouvé facilement les coordonnées et que ça ne lui demanderait pas trop de travail de refaire les recherches.

Le natté regarde sa montre, il est 22 heures, il est temps pour lui de regagner sa cage à poule.

-« On se voit demain au bureau ? »

-« Oui Duo, après ma réunion au siège social de la société. Il faut bien faire acte de présence de temps en temps. »

Maxwell se lève pour rentrer. Il avait assez abusé de la gentillesse naturelle de Quatre, quand il a réunion le lendemain, il aime être tranquille pour préparer les choses.

Quand Duo arrive chez lui et qu'il introduit la clef dans la serrure, la porte de son voisin s'ouvre, Yuy en sort.

-« Je t'attendais. » Admet le métis.

-« Pour ? » Questionne le châtain en laissant son geste en suspend.

-« Pas dans le couloir. »

-« Viens. »

Duo ouvre la porte pour l'inviter à entrer chez lui. Heero regarde les murs peints en bleu clair. Il y a aussi deux, trois agrandissements de son lieu de vacances. Ces quelques modifications rendent l'appartement de fonction minuscule plus accueillant.

-« Tu veux un cacao chaud ? » Propose Maxwell après avoir fermé la porte.

-« J'aurai préféré un café. »

-« Un filtre à cette heure, je n'en bois plus. »

Le natté met deux poêlons à chauffer sur deux espaces de la taque de cuisson dans un coin de sa pièce pour vivre. Dans les cinq minutes, il revient avec son cacao et une tasse avec un filtre dessus.

Pendant ce temps là, le brun a fini l'inspection de la pièce. Dire qu'ils se connaissent depuis six ans, qu'ils sont voisins depuis quatre ans et que c'est la première fois qu'il met les pieds dans l'appartement du natté.

Ce dernier est à l'image du jeune homme, chaleureux et discret, sans fioriture. Il y a deux, trois bibelots pour égayer mais plus ça aurait fait surchargé.

-« Assieds-toi. » Invite le châtain en déposant la tasse sur l'unique table de la pièce devant une chaise, s'installant sur l'autre.

-« Je n'ai pas pensé à aménager mes pièces. » Avoue le métis en s'asseyant.

-« Le gris me tuait, ça me donnait encore moins envie de rentrer. »

-« Ca fait trois jours que je te guette. Cette fois, j'ai laissé ma porte entrouverte, tu es le dernier de l'étage à rentrer, pourtant le premier à partir du travail. »

-« J'ai difficile de me remettre dans le bain après mes vacances. » Admet le natté en mélangeant le sucre dans son cacao pour le faire fondre.

-« Je vois ça ! » Lâche platement le brun.

-« C'est pour me faire des reproches que tu es là ? » Interroge Duo en soulevant un sourcil.

-« Non te faire une proposition. »

-« Honnête ? » Questionne Maxwell se retenant de sourire.

Duo a envie de se faire draguer, que Heero lui montre qu'il y a un peu de sentiments, qu'après un bon moment à deux, il ne se retrouvera pas seul, il y a trop longtemps qu'il se sent seul.

-« Pourquoi ça ne serait pas honnête ? » S'informe le brun en mettant son filtre sur la soucoupe qui était au-dessus du filtre au début.

-« Tu sais entre ex-terroristes, on ne peut pas dire que tout a toujours été honnête. »

Duo voit que Heero cherche comment remettre son sujet sur le tapis. La proie a envie de jouer avec le chasseur. Maxwell sait Yuy déterminé quand il croit en sa cause, mais est-ce qu'il y croit un peu, beaucoup ou est-ce que c'est juste une idée en l'air ?

-« Est-ce que ça te dirait de venir une semaine en Australie, entre Noël et Nouvel An ? »

Le natté manque de recracher son cacao chaud qu'il vient de porter à sa bouche. Si c'était pour une mission, elle était planifiée bien longtemps à l'avance !

-« Tout dépend de la raison. » Admet le châtain quand il avale ce qu'il a en bouche.

-« Monlulu mouille dans la baie de la Rencontre à cette période là. Le 27 décembre, j'ai obtenu une sortie en mer à son bord. Pour le reste, je te laisserai m'apprendre à vivre. » Annonce le brun en portant la tasse à sa bouche tout en sondant le châtain du regard.

-« On a encore droit à des congés ? » S'étonne Duo plus pour ça que pour le reste de la proposition.

-« Bien sûr, une flopée. Lady une nous a seulement obligé à prendre le minimum légal pour ne pas se faire taxer dessus. » Rétorque Heero.

-« C'est tentant. » Admet Maxwell en commençant à mélanger dans son cacao.

-« Laisse-toi tenter. »

-« Tout est confirmé ? » S'informe le natté pour gagner du temps et surtout savoir si Yuy lui laisse vraiment le choix.

-« Tout est organisé. »

Le brun commence à sentir ses nerfs lâcher. Qu'est-ce qu'il a mal analysé pour que Duo ne soit pas plus enthousiaste ?

-« Il y a cinq mois jusque là, c'est loin. »

-« Tu pourras toujours y aller seul. » Propose le métis se rendant compte de ce qui peut retenir le jeune homme et la peur qu'il ressent.

-« Pourquoi ce serait moi, c'est toi qui organise ? » Questionne le châtain de plus en plus septique.

-« C'est toi qui en as surtout envie. »

Maxwell continue toujours de mélanger son cacao, depuis le temps qu'il le fait sans boire, il va en faire du beurre.

-« Donc j'ai rien à perdre et tout à gagner. »

-« Je crois aussi. »

-« Confirme, on verra bien. » Conclut le natté en enlevant la cuillère de sa tasse pour boire.

Heero finit son café alors que Duo commence seulement à boire son cacao. Il scrute le métis dans l'attente de la suite. Yuy se lève dépose sa tasse dans l'évier, à côté de la taque de cuisson et s'en va.

Maxwell qui est face au couloir, le regarde partir sans faire un mouvement pour le retenir. Il n'a pas été habitué à ne pas devoir donner de compensation quand il reçoit quelque chose. Mais le natté ne va pas courir derrière le métis pour lui demander ce qu'il lui devrait à ses yeux.

µµµ

Deux jours plus tard, Yuy vient frapper à la porte du bureau du natté.

-« Tout est réglé. »

-« C'est bien. » Répond le châtain sans lever le nez de son portable.

-« Tu veux souper avec moi ce soir ? » Questionne le brun.

-« J'avais un bowling prévu. » Admet le natté en relevant la tête

-« On remettra ça à plus tard. »

Et le métis se retourne pour partir. Duo écarquille les yeux, il n'a même pas insisté. A le repousser tout le temps, il risque qu'il n'y ait jamais rien entre eux. Là les mots sortent tout seul de sa bouche.

-« Mais je suis libre samedi soir. »

-« Je passe te chercher à 19 heures. »

µµµ

Le lendemain, le repas se passe bien. Tous deux ne sont plus des enfants, ils se connaissent depuis un long moment. Leurs vies ont toujours été risquées. Ils ne savent pas si dans l'heure ils seront toujours vivants, alors ils n'ont pas envie de gaspiller du temps précieux.

Après le repas, ils consomment leur rencontre et leurs sentiments naissants, sans oublier de se protéger. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils ont l'habitude du risque qu'ils doivent jouer avec leur santé.

Après ce repas, les rencontres deviennent fréquentes. Ils sont parti une semaine en Australie entre Noël et Nouvel An. Pour les grandes vacances suivantes, il y a eu une semaine en Méditerranée, et puis une nouvelle semaine en Australie pour fêter la fin de l'année.

_Fin du Flash Back_

Duo gare son petit train et soupire, c'est vrai que leur histoire a été rapide, peut-être trop rapide. C'est avec tristesse qu'il se rappelle que tout avait basculé il y a deux ans.

_Flash Back (AC 205)_

C'est le troisième été qu'ils se retrouvent dans le même appartement. En arrivant devant l'aubette du petit train en ce dernier jour de vacances, Maxwell voit une annonce.

_Merci pour votre participation, le petit train effectuera son dernier tour le 30 septembre._

_Merci de vos voyages depuis 170 ans avec nous._

Combien de fois n'ont-ils pas utilisé le train pour se rendre à Antibes ou descendre à Juan-les-pins. Ca lui fait mal au cœur, décidément, il a un amour particulier pour les machines. Maxwell prend un des prospectus et retrouve Heero un peu plus loin.

De retour chez lui, après les vacances, le natté prend contact avec les personnes qui gèrent le petit train. Il n'a pas pu sauver DeathScythe, il a volontairement achevé DeathScythe Hells pour que ce genre de technologie ne puisse jamais renaître. Pendant qu'eux détruisaient leurs gundams, Heero traquait toutes les traces des fichiers de construction semblables via le net. Chacun des G-boys retournerait également sur son lieu d'entraînement pour y supprimer tous les moyens encore viables pour les reconstruire, ça avait été pénible également pour Duo de savoir que jamais plus il ne pourrait se retrouver aux commandes d'une machine similaire à son DeathScythe.

Il n'aurait pas un yacht comme Monlulu. Il n'en aurait jamais les moyens. Néanmoins, après moult discussions avec les anciens propriétaires, il se rend compte qu'il a l'argent pour sauver le petit train s'il l'achète en plusieurs années et qu'il continuait à payer une partie des bénéfices aux anciens propriétaires.

Après avoir pris sa décision, il décide d'en discuter avec Heero. Il est certain que le brun ne partage pas sa vie au quotidien, surtout parce que c'était impossible d'habiter à deux dans un appartement de fonction, qu'ils sont plus souvent en mission qu'à Sank et rarement en même temps. Malgré tout ça, ils se sont juré fidélité et ils partagent les vacances et tous les petits moments qu'ils peuvent grappiller à droite et à gauche.

µµµ

Un peu surexcité, Duo commence à exposer son projet quand tout d'un coup Heero se rend compte de ce que ça impliquait.

-« Tu vas donc travailler six mois d'hiver au sein des preventers et les six mois d'été à ton petit train ? »

-« Non Ro', je quitte Sank, je m'installe là-bas. Je trouverai bien un job pour l'hiver et l'été ce sera ça. J'en ai marre de risquer ma vie à tout bout de champ. J'ai envie de vivre et non survivre. »

-« Et nous ? »

-« Viens avec moi. » Propose le natté c'était la suite de la discussion de toute façon.

-« On a besoin de moi à Sank, j'y suis utile. » Plaide Yuy.

-« J'ai besoin de toi. » Rappelle le châtain.

-« Ce n'est pas le même besoin. » Lâche le brun comme excuse.

Il quitte l'appartement de Duo pour rentrer chez lui, la peur au ventre. Il aime son amant c'est certain, mais ça n'entre pas dans sa balance. La force de l'amour du natté n'est pas suffisante pour le rassurer et lui faire oublier la peur de l'inconnu qui le terrorise depuis toujours.

C'est pour ça que Yuy prépare autant ses missions afin de ne pas partir sans repère. Aussi loin que ses souvenirs le ramènent, il y a toujours eu quelqu'un pour lui donner des ordres, quelqu'un pour lui dire ce qu'il doit faire. S'il suit Maxwell, il n'y aura rien de programmé, même Duo ne sait pas où il va. Il ne peut pas quitter la sécurité pour l'inconnu, même s'il sait pouvoir compter sur le natté pour le guider. Il ne veut pas lui montrer le visage de quelqu'un d'apeuré, peu sûr de lui. Il ne veut pas que Duo perde l'estime qu'il a pour lui. Si les gens n'ont pas confiance en lui, il ne pourra plus donner le meilleur de lui-même.

_Fin du flash back_

Duo pense à tout ça en garant son petit train, son histoire avec Heero a été heureuse. Cependant, il y avait trop d'éléments pour se mettre entre eux au fil du temps pour qu'elle puisse bien se finir.

Il est donc parti seul ici pour construire sa vie et son avenir. Il a trouvé un appartement sous les toits à Juan-les-pins. Ce n'est pas le grand luxe, mais ça arrondissait les fins de mois de son propriétaire. Il a également trouvé un emploi de serveur dans un café pour la période de l'hiver, il donne un coup de main au gérant du café-restaurant pour servir les clients, remettre en état le matériel pour la bonne saison. Ils travaillent à deux tout l'hiver, les saisonniers étant repartis pour suivre leur étude. Le gérant a son quota de serveurs pour la haute saison depuis des années. Cet arrangement convenait aux deux. Duo fait tourner son petit train avec le copropriétaire durant l'été.

Durant la haute saison, Maxwell commence sa journée à 16heures, ça lui laisse du temps pour faire son ménage, des courses, se promener sur la plage, nager, profiter un peu de la vie. Puis il conduit le train de 16 heures à 23 heures. Depuis peu son compagnon le remplace à partir de 17 heures à la vente des tickets.

Cette organisation n'est effective que depuis cet été. Pendant un an, Duo a vendu les places en direct pendant qu'il conduisait le train. Comme l'autre conducteur engagé par l'ancien propriétaire.

Au début de cet été, l'amour a à nouveau frappé à sa porte. L'homme s'est présenté au kiosque avec ses valises au moment où le train arrivait.

Une pause de dix minutes et le train reprendrait la direction d'Antibes.

_Flash back (AC 206)_

-« Bonjour. »

-« Bonjour, un ticket. »

Duo le donne puis sort du kiosque pour attacher les valises à la place prévue pour les bagages et les poussettes à l'arrière de chaque wagon.

-« C'est agréable comme travail ? » Interroge l'homme pour faire la conversation.

-« Très agréable. » Répond Maxwell en vendant les tickets aux autres passagers.

-« Tu ne me facilites pas la tâche. » Avoue l'homme en souriant timidement.

-« C'est toi qui est resté un an sans me donner de nouvelles. » Rétorque le natté d'un ton sec, mais souriant en donnant le ticket à une dame d'une cinquantaine d'années.

-« Tu es parti tellement vite. » Rappelle le nouvel arrivant.

-« J'ai envoyé des mails, des sms, je tombais sur ta boite vocale, je n'ai pas coupé les ponts, j'ai seulement arrêté de relancer. »

-« Je pensais que tu reviendrais quand tu serais trop seul. On était tous les trois à Sank. » Se justifie l'homme.

-« J'aurai dû renoncer à mon bonheur pour le vôtre, ça ne te ressemble pas. » S'indigne le châtain.

-« Je sais c'était égoïste. »

-« Installe-toi, il faut que j'y aille. »

L'homme voûte les épaules et prend place, il aurait espéré un accueil plus chaleureux, ils avaient été amis, ils avaient partagé beaucoup de choses, c'était Duo qui était parti en les abandonnant tous, pas lui.

L'homme a à peine regardé les paysages et écouté le commentaire, il regarde le natté conduire son train.

Arrivé à Antibes, Maxwell descend du train et va ouvrir l'aubette pour vendre les places. L'homme vient se mettre à côté du kiosque pour pouvoir discuter. Cependant, Duo ne l'accoste pas, pourtant il a toujours été chaleureux et accueillant, mais c'est vrai qu'il avait oublié ce petit côté rancunier.

L'homme veut parler mais le châtain lève la main pour le faire taire.

-« Pourquoi es-tu revenu si c'est pour me faire des reproches ? » Maxwell voit bien au regard de son vis-à-vis que ce qu'il va dire n'est pas des plus tendres.

-« Parce que je sais maintenant que ma sécurité c'est toi. »

Les yeux indigo s'écarquillent tellement leur propriétaire est surpris par ce qu'il vient d'entendre. L'autre est un peu rassuré de le voir de meilleure composition, alors il reprend la parole.

-« J'ai donné mon préavis. Est-ce qu'il y a encore une place pour moi dans ta vie ? »

-« Tu as donné ton préavis sans savoir si je t'accepterai ? » S'étonne encore plus Maxwell, ça ne ressemblait pas au jeune homme.

-« Je me ferai engager dans la police locale alors et te voir de temps en temps sera suffisant pour que je sois bien dans ma peau, comme avant. » Avoue l'homme en retenant un soupir.

-« Mais pas heureux. » Constate le natté.

-« Je n'avais qu'à saisir ma chance. » Admet-il.

-« La place est toujours libre Ro'. »

_Fin du flash back_

En voyant son compagnon tirer la tête en vendant les tickets, Duo se demande si Heero est tellement heureux près de lui. Pourtant quand leurs regards se croisent, Maxwell sait qu'il se sent bien et est satisfait de sa vie.

Le natté aide une dame à descendre avant de se rendre au kiosque.

-« A quoi est due cette tête ? »

-« Tu es en retard. »

-« Il y avait de la circulation. Si ça t'ennuie de vendre les tickets, on refait comme au début. » Propose le châtain.

-« Et ne pas te voir jusqu'à 23 heures ! » S'indigne Yuy en le fusillant du regard. Tous ces gens il préférait les fréquenter que de ne pas voir son compagnon pendant sept heures ou juste de loin.

-« J'ai moins de retard que la fois où je suis tombé en panne d'essence. » Sourit Duo pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Les deux chauffeurs avaient cru que le plein avait été fait par l'autre, du coup personne ne l'avait fait. Depuis cette histoire là et surtout depuis que Duo est le seul propriétaire du train, il fait le plein le soir en utilisant des jerricans qu'il est aller chercher en début de journée.

-« Je n'aime pas entendre les gens râler sur toi. » Avoue Yuy.

Tout en discutant, Heero continue de vendre ses tickets aux retardataires, alors que les autres personnes s'installent dans le train.

-« Et puis quand je suis en retard, on n'a pas dix minutes. » Taquine le natté sachant que c'est surtout ça qui dérange son compagnon.

-« Aussi. »

-« Je sais bien que tu préfères l'hiver au moins on travaille ensemble toute la journée. »

-« Oui mais toi l'été, parce que tu es au volant de ta machine. »

-« Allez, il faut que j'aille poinçonner mes tickets. » Dit Maxwell en enlevant ses coudes de l'appui de fenêtre de l'aubette.

Après avoir fait ça, Duo remonte au volant de sa jeep, fait tinter la cloche, met la première et le petit train s'ébranle le long de la croisette.

Heero referme le volet du kiosque, prend la caisse et traverse la route pour se rendre à l'hôtel d'en face qui fait café-restaurant. Il se rend derrière le bar pour y glisser la caisse du petit train. Le patron lui met la main sur l'épaule et quitte le bar pour aider les serveurs.

Yuy a trouvé la place grâce à Maxwell, c'est dans cet établissement que le natté travaille en binôme avec le gérant durant tout l'hiver, à deux ils ont bien assez de travail surtout qu'il y a bien moins de clients.

Le brun est venu sans projet, mais il savait Duo installé dans sa vie. Il partait déjà moins à l'aventure, puis il s'était aussi renseigné, il pouvait s'engager dans la police. C'est sûr qu'il devrait recommencer au bas de l'échelle, ce n'est pas parce qu'il s'appelle Heero Yuy qu'il peut débarquer dans un autre pays et se faire engager directement comme inspecteur, il devrait faire ses preuves. Ici, il n'est personne. Mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence que dresser de procès, vérifier les parcmètres toute la journée ne l'intéressait pas beaucoup, circuler sur la croisette pour renseigner les gens et intimider les voleurs non plus. Il avait envie de voir s'il pouvait faire autre chose que faire régner l'ordre.

Avec le départ de Duo, la vie avait perdu de son attrait et puisque le natté ne rentrait pas, au bout d'un an. Heero n'avait plus vu que cette solution : aller le retrouver. Surtout que Quatre lui racontait que Maxwell était heureux de sa nouvelle vie, autant voir si ça lui conviendrait également.

Dès le lendemain de son arrivée, Duo l'avait présenté au patron, il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de quelqu'un comme ça en plus en pleine saison, mais pour le natté, il voulait bien le prendre comme commis.

-« On peut chercher ailleurs ? » Propose Duo sachant que c'était vraiment commencer au bas de l'échelle et que pour l'égo du métis, il y avait mieux.

Yuy regarde la porte d'entrée et voit le kiosque du petit train.

-« Non ça me convient, je pourrai te voir passer. »

Le cafetier avait regardé Maxwell et la façon tendre dont il regardait son ami.

µµµ

Heero n'est pas resté longtemps commis, déjà parce que son but c'est de bien travailler pour ne pas le rester et puis il sait se rendre indispensable rapidement.

Le barman était bon, mais parfois un peu lent, les serveurs devaient rappeler une partie de la commande au moment de partir servir, dès le départ Heero a essayé de l'aider discrètement.

-« Pourquoi ne pointes-tu pas tout quand ils rentrent dans le café en criant « Annoncé ». Au moins tu aurais un aide mémoire ? »

-« Le patron sort les verres, c'est sa méthode. » Répond l'homme en commençant à les remplir l'un après l'autre.

-« Une méthode n'est pas toujours acceptable pour tout le monde, il faut trouver la tienne. » Rappelle le brun.

Parfois en passant près du bar, en voyant les verres manquants, Heero lui rappelle les commandes tout en débarrassant les tables autour du bar ou en circulant quand il doit vider les poubelles, servir les plats de pain aux tables.

Le petit manège est vite repéré, et lors des coups de feu, le patron demande à Heero d'aider le barman et en constatant son efficacité, l'ancien barman devient commis. Celui-ci ne lui en veut pas, il préfère même devoir venir simplement en renfort.

µµµ

Quand Duo est devenu l'unique propriétaire du petit train et qu'il a engagé un conducteur pour faire la matinée jusqu'à 16 heures. Ilos ont encore un peu pataugé avant de trouver leur organisation.

Heero travaille souvent jusqu'à la fermeture, mais il ne doit être présent qu'à partir de 11 heures pour commencer son service. Duo se lève le matin pour la première vente des tickets à dix heures, il ramène le petit déjeuner et réveille son homme, après le lui avoir préparé. Ils le mangent ensemble avant de descendre jusqu'à l'hôtel pour qu'Heero commence sa journée de travail. Duo, entre deux ventes de tickets, aide son compagnon à laver les verres, à débarrasser parfois les tables.

Ils sont au moins ensemble, Duo ne supportant pas l'inactivité, préfère donner un coup de main que de s'asseoir à une table et discuter avec les clients habituels jusqu'au moment où il peut faire ce qui le rend heureux.

Pour permettre aux deux jeunes gens, un peu d'intimité, c'est le patron de l'hôtel qui a proposé à Heero de vendre les tickets à Juan-les-pins. Ca permet aussi à Duo de lui transmettre le surplus de la caisse qu'il ne se fasse pas agresser avec une trop grosse somme comme ça lui est arrivé une fois. Ce n'est pas que le châtain a donné son argent, mais si le salaud s'en était pris à un client plutôt qu'à lui. C'est certain qu'il aurait donné sa caisse.

Maxwell sourit en revoyant la tête d'Heero quand il est revenu avec un foulard pour masquer les marques de strangulations et sa lèvre fendue.

-« Lequel est le plus amoché ? » A demandé pragmatique Yuy quand il est revenu de sa surprise.

-« Lui. »

-« Tout seul ? »

-« Bien sûr Ro', depuis quand les gens bougent quand ils voient une agression ? Ils criaient, c'est sûr, mais ça n'aide pas. » Sourit le natté avant de le perdre à cause de la douleur.

-« Je croyais que tu faisais ça parce que moins risqué ? »

Duo lui donne une tape dans le dos.

-« Je m'y attendais à celle-là. »

Dès le lendemain, Heero commence à tenir la vente des tickets jusqu'à 22 heures, la dernière vente se faisant à Antibes à 22h30.

Depuis que Heero est venu le retrouver, Duo est parfaitement heureux, même sa vie de serveur et cuistot en hiver lui convient. Depuis cet hiver, ils tiennent le café-restaurant à eux deux, le gérant profitant de leur présence pour se laisser vivre et partir en voyage. L'été, Duo retrouve l'air frais, quoi qu'on pourrait plus dire l'air libre, avec la chaleur il est parfois tiède. Néanmoins, il a la mécanique et le plaisir de la conduite.

A départ, il avait proposé à Heero de l'accompagner, parce qu'il savait qu'il ne serait pleinement heureux qu'avec le métis près de lui, mais celui-ci avait refusé, gâchant une partie de son bonheur. Au moment où Heero était venu le retrouver, il pensait sérieusement rentrer à Sank pour chercher une place qui lui conviendrait mieux, sans redevenir preventers. Il voulait simplement revenir près de Yuy qui lui manquait de trop. Il lui avait dit un soir où le métis râlait de devoir remettre en état le matériel qui servait à faire diffuser les commentaires, alors que Duo faisait l'entretien de la jeep.

-« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as à toujours le couper pour rajouter tes commentaires ? » Peste le métis.

-« C'est le service à la clientèle. Il y avait des japonais dans le train. » Précise le natté en remettant de l'eau dans le radiateur.

-« Tu sais que ceux qui voyagent comprennent l'anglais ! » Grogne le brun de devoir encore faire ça à minuit passé, mais demain matin, il n'aura pas le temps. Le train étant sur les routes dès 10 heures, c'est avant son lever.

L'autre conducteur ne pourra pas faire comme Duo aujourd'hui, conduire et faire les commentaires en français et anglais en même temps.

-« Tu râles mais ça te fait plaisir de le faire. »

-« Oui bien sûr. Je préfère faire ça que de te tenir dans mes bras dans notre lit. »

-« Ca me manque aussi, Ro' J'aurai revendu le petit train en octobre dernier si tu n'étais pas venu. »

-« C'est vrai ? » Demande Yuy qui a arrêté de faire ce qu'il faisait pour essayer de voir son amant, mais celui-ci à la tête dans le capot.

-« Bien sûr, alors dis-moi, tu es heureux, sinon on peut repartir à Sank. »

-« Non, je suis plus heureux ici que là-bas. »

Maxwell sort la tête du capot, enfin rassuré. Il n'a pas gâché la vie de son homme par égoïsme. Parce qu'il a eu peur que pour une fois qu'il pensait à lui avant les autres, sa décision puisse rendre les autres malheureux, mais surtout que cette décision aurait pu rendre la personne qui a plus d'importance que sa vie mal dans sa peau.

Au moins son bonheur est entier maintenant, c'est un appartement qu'ils ont maintenant et plus une cage à poule, avec une chambre qui en est une vrai, une cuisine qui n'a que cette fonction ainsi qu'un salon.

En été, ils travaillent beaucoup, mais en hiver, ils ont le temps de marcher sur la plage, nager quand l'eau n'est pas trop froide, penser au peu à eux. Avant ils avaient deux semaines par an, maintenant six mois.

OWARI


End file.
